


The Times They Are Ah'Changin'

by rachelarcher



Series: The Walking Dead Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, i don't know what this is, i guess this has been on my mind for a while, love and equality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelarcher/pseuds/rachelarcher
Summary: Stiles has an older sister Soren, who he loves very much, he happens to see her face on a magazine in the middle of the store. This is a weird crossover, and I apologize. This is one of those things I don't know how or why it happened.





	The Times They Are Ah'Changin'

“Dude, isn’t that you're sister?” Scott McCall hit the front of Stiles’ shirt in the checkout line, motioning towards the magazine endcap, where Soren Stilinski’s face was plastered across the front with playboy’s Derek Hale, Dean Winchester, and Daryl Dixon with a large banner across the top that read, “The Three Big D’s of Country Music”, Stiles made an aborted noise in his throat, grabbing the magazine and flipping forward until he found the photo of his sister, sitting on a gold coated throne with a wide smile on her face. “Soren Reyes sits down with her favorite guys, and talks about the Keep Fighting Tour. Which offers us an interesting look at how werewolves, legacy hunters, and humans can work well together!” 

“That is my sister.” Stiles groaned, grabbing it, and clutching it to his chest, and headed towards the checkout, the girl gave him an unimpressed look, “What?”

“I don’t know what's worse? The hords of teenage girls giggling over the hot werewolf on the front, or the idiot boys ogling the blonde who works with them.” She grumbled.

Stiles took a moment to glare at her, “What that blonde does is makes sure that all aspects of their lives are comfortable, be it from scheduling around full moons for Hale and Dixon, or making sure no one tries to ask inappropriate questions to Winchester.” Stiles snapped. “And that blonde’s name is Soren Reyes, and she might just be my hero.” Stiles growled, slamming his money down, and heading out the front. He’d known she took off at sixteen because of differences between his mom, her step-mom, Claudia and Soren. His father had tried to look for her, but failed miserably, now most days YouTube could find her.

He wrenched the Jeep’s door open and climbed in, spreading the magazine across the steering wheel. The interviewer wasn’t named, instead the initials VB appeared before each of his questions. Stiles looked it over for a long moment before immersing himself in it. 

VB: “What is it like being on tour with these guys?”

Soren: “It’s not just these three.” She grinned at the camera. “It’s actually Derek and his sister, Laura who is our drummer. Dean and his brother Sammy who is our guitariest, and the biggest heart of our little family. And Daryl always has Merle, his older brother with him. Merle is a handful, but I absolutely adore him.” She is thoughtful for a moment, before continuing, “I love them all, also we have my kid sister Erica, and brother Jax, and Derek’s cousin Isaac, and of course you Boyd.”

VB: “That’s true, but the questions aren’t from me, Soren, I know the answers for the most part.”

Soren: “Right, my bad. Continue on, darling.” 

VB: “Next question. Dude, I don’t want to ask this.”

Soren: “Why?”

VB: “It’s rude and sexest.”

Soren: “Just ask it, Boyd.”

VB: “Alright, fine. As a human girl, do you feel safe around the werewolves? And who are you hooking up with? Can you possibly share any first kiss details?”

Soren: “Oh, shit.” She laughed.

Derek: “Dude, do fans write these? That’s stupid.” 

Soren: “It’s whatever, I’ll answer this. Uhm, do I feel safe? Hell yeah, these guys are like the best big brothers a girl could ask for. Derek is super wonderful when it comes to relationship trouble, like I can lay my head on his lap and whine about whatever - even if it’s just that I didn’t get the shoes I wanted. Daryl let’s me punch him, and he likes to break shit, so we do that sometimes. Dean taught me how to shoot, and he’s the one I go to when I need advice on like normal life shit. I actually would prefer more people spend time with werewolves, so they can… get over these stereotypes and let go of the stupid shit. The other part was about hooking up right?” Brief pause as Boyd nodded. “I’m actually dating someone, not just hooking up, and it’s not something that we are publically ready to go out with, you know, there isn’t much shit that’s private these days, and most of my family is on tour with us, so the people that need to know know.” Another pause, “My first kiss was actually with you, Boyd. Remember? We were fucking around at that truckstop just outside of Texarkana, and we hadn’t met Dean and Sammy yet, Dean was on the way to meet us about joining what he and Daryl were already doing, and Boyd in all seriousness played like he was going to kiss me, and I just sort of awkwardly went 100, you know, they so go like 70 percent, nah, I went all in.” She laughed.

Dean: “That was actually when Soren loudly professed dating wasn’t her thing, and she and Boyd probably scrubbed it from their memories, for like life.”

Daryl: “Oh, lord, y'all no wonder she never talks about kissin’.” As he wraps a firm arm around her shoulders.

Soren: “Anyways, people are going to speculate regardless of what I say, since I’m always out with one of the guys, or their family, and normally do photoshoots with them, in compromising positions.”

VB: “Tell us about your recent photoshoot, it’s taking the internet over.”

Soren: Laughing, “We talked for a long time with Bradbury and Masters about what we wanted, this new album is dark, and really like heart breaking, but also really cathargick. It drops on the anniversary of the fire that orphaned most of us, and it’s also the anniversary of Luna Dixon’s death, and John Winchester’s very public drunken outburst that shed light on hunters everywhere. So when Bradbury and Masters asked, we told them scary and dark.”

Derek: “They came back with grave yards, zombies, monsters out of your nightmares, and you know some things you’d probably only find in a hunter's journal or a grigamore. It was fitting for everything we’d been through, and everyone we’ve lost along the way, we even shot several of the photos in the burned out Hale house, the graveyard that Luna was laid to rest in, and on the stone steps outside of Stull Cemetery in Lawrence. We face our demons, and I think came out on top.”

Dean: “We’ve all came along way, thanks in large to the music, I’m the oldest of our group, and most of the time I think that Daryl and I are growing old while these kids are still growing up, but Daryl is always fast to remind me that pack is pack.” 

Daryl: “This is about more than the music - those pictures, an’ our songs, ya know, we come ta’gether from very different worlds jus’ ta change the way everyone thinks about supernatural creatures, and hell, we are blessed that more of our shows are sold out tha’ anyone else on the charts right now.”

Soren: “That might have to do with the howling.” She elbowed Daryl, who snorted. 

Stiles took a moment to turn to the next page, and look at the pictures sprawled across it. He by now, was starting to wonder exactly how they had become a band, and who if anyone had any idea they would make it this big this fast.

VB: “All of you have past, that are very public.”

Daryl: “This question going somewhere?”

VB: “Does the legacies left behind by your parents affect how fans and other people approach you.”

Soren: “I’ll go first. My mom, Sophia, was a true died in the wool witch, any belief about the impossible one had, she could and would make them suspend it, and believe a whole new reality, my step-father was Matteo Hale, so this plays heavily into Derek’s life, but coming in as a human, I sort of knew that people were always going to whisper when the first of the Creature-Legislation passed, it became less of a taboo and more of a ‘fuck you if you think you can talk shit about my family’, Sophia and Matteo died when I was still a teenager, and for a while I was going to live with my biological father, but things didn’t work out there, and I met Boyd, and made my way back to Derek and Laura.”

Derek: “I guess I have to go next, so as Soren explained, Matteo Hale was my uncle… but my mom and dad - Talia and Bishop Hale changed the world, I don’t know if they really meant to or not, but after a very public statement by way of John Winchester into the crazy that is supernatural, they agreed with Matteo and Peter, our other uncle - Isaac’s father, that it was time to come out of hiding. My mom was a senator, and my dad and uncles owned several apartment complexes and subdivisions in Texas. After the fire, we lost everyone. It was just me, Laura, and Isaac, Erica, and Jackson - the state took Soren away, and Laura was barely old enough to take care of us, so we moved to Georgia, to a pack that had always been supportive of my mother, the Dixon pack. As far as how it impacts me, every move I make in the public eye, I think, what would mom say about this.”

Daryl: “Dixon wolves ‘re ah bit more rough ‘nd tumble ‘nd backwoods than Hale wolves, distant cousin’s muh paw always said, but my paw was a little left of normal, even fer a wolf, he made the Rugaru legends come alive in our home town in Georgia. Made tha’ town folk fear the swamps even ‘fore Creature Legislation passed.” He paused to look at Soren, who nodded. “Muh momma Luna was the last person my paw ever killed, she took ‘im with her, her magic drain’in the life right outta ‘im. After that Merle should’a become Alpha, but it somehow managed ta get passed ta me.” 

Dean: “My father publicly revealed that the supernatural was out there, and basically attempted to force a call to arms. A lot of the community still don’t trust me or Sam, and they might not ever, but that’s ok, Derek and Daryl are both alpha werewolves and they don’t mind sleeping near us at night. Sometimes I worry that some of our fans are only fans because they want to see how long we take this ride, before we kill them, or we do something horrible. Sam and I don’t want to hurt anyone, we just want to make music with our friends.”

Soren: “All of our parents made a name for themselves, and we might not be proud of them, but we are proud of who we are, and how we coexist, how the world could co-exist.”

VB: “There is talk in the gossip around Nashville that you are going to be adding more folks to you're tour, and that you all plan on recording some new music this winter, any word on either of those.”

Soren: “We are adding some new blood to our pack, whether or not they come on stage is up to them. Not everything Haunted does needs to be in the public eye. We will be releasing another album this winter. The first one was called ‘Winter's Bone’, this next one is probably going to have to do with rebirth, coming into our own. We are not a typical band, and there is a lot of back-and-forth. As far as I go, what Dean and Daryl say pretty much ends up being what we do, because not only are they the oldest but both have a world of experience, even Derek has a mild tendency to defer to one of them, mostly because we respect our elders, and they honestly do want what's best for us.”

VB: “This is another shitty question.” Soren leaned across, to plant a hand on his knee, and squeeze. “There has been a lot of whispers lately about Merle Dixon and his volatile nature, is there any truth to the rumors that he gave you the black eye you publicly supported for almost three weeks in early February.”

Soren: “Oh, that is shity. Uhm, Merle is a bit of a wolf, you know. HOWL. He is loud and rowdy, and always down for a good time, he has gotten into a couple bar fights on the road, and he has wrecked a couple hotel rooms, but he’s also a werewolf with PTSD who served for our country, and has seen things that most men wouldn’t come back from.” She paused, “The black eye, as I told fans when they first asked about it, was actually my own stupidity, we were in Ohio, playing at a small time bar, and I got a little too fresh with a waitress, I might have been a little intoxicated, and I made the mistake of touching her shoulder, to apologize for being way to flirty, she took it the wrong way and punched me. We are actually great friends, now, and she is one of the ones joining us, so Lydia when you read this, I really was trying to say sorry!”

VB: “I think all I have left are shitty questions.” Leafing through the cards in hand.

Soren: “Are they for me?”

VB: “Nah, it’s like a mixed bag.”

Daryl: “Just ask them, if we pass we pass.”

VB: “You sure boss?”

Dean: “Boyd, get on with it, so we can eat the cake they want us to smash into each other.”

VB: Laughing, “Fine, dude. So, the next one is for Derek - being a twenty-one year old heartthrob, the only girl we ever see you out with that isn’t your sister is Soren - is there something romantic there?”

Derek: “Pretty sure Soren just covered this, uhm, we actually spent the vast majority of our life as cousins, and the managers have to OK who we do or don’t take as dates places, it’s not just a ‘hey will you go with me’ it’s let me ask my manager to ask your manager if you could maybe go out with me. I actually took someone other than Soren to the MTV music awards, and everyone like… freaked out, I took Sam, Dean’s little brother because it was one easy, and two, the rest of the band was in New York doing Good Morning America.”

VB: “Daryl and Dean, there have always been rumors about the two of you, with your body language on stage, as well as how you are always together offstage, is there something you're not telling us?”

Daryl: “Oh, shit that’s funny. Soren touched on this a bit a’go.” 

Dean: “Daryl and I are the unofficial parents of this dysfunctionally happy family. I’m in twenty-eight, and Daryl is thirty. We’ve been friends for a long time, but Derek and Soren are both just now twenty-one, we met them when they were fifteen, so they sort of became our adoptive children or younger siblings, depending on how you look at it. Merle raised Daryl, and I raised Sammy, with both our fathers out of the picture, so the three of us - Merle, Daryl and I are sort of the go-to in any parental situation. I mean, Daryl is fucking hot as hell, and I think I’m adorable, but Daryl and I both are in committed relationships, with other people.”

Daryl: “I’ve been with muh better half fer almost as long as I’s known Dean.”

Dean: “We are more than happy, however, for you all to imagine us together if you need to.”

VB: “This one is back at Derek, and just thinking about asking it makes me feel like shit.”

Derek: “Just get it over with.”

VB: “In light of recent facts coming to light, namely in an interview with Ellen, you explained that you're first kiss and first crush were a boy that you’d never seen after the summer you turned twelve. Other than taking Soren and Sam to premiers, fans want to know what you're actual orientation is.”

Derek: Snorting, “I’m a werewolf, man, my orientation is what smells good and doesn’t run from teh room screaming.” Laughing around the room. “No really, I don’t care what you’ve got in your pants, I’m after what you bring to the table emotionally and intellectually.”

VB: “Well said, my man. Alright, Soren, this one is kind of funny. You're younger sister is only fifteen, yet she is often seen with a much older man, who appears to be a wolf, and often travels with you guys. How as an older sister do you handle her publicity?”

Soren: “Oh, uhm, Boyd and Erica are true mates, so like… Erica and Jackson belong to my step-father, Matteo who was a Hale was very much a werewolf. Both Erica and Jackson are born wolves, my other brother is like me, completely human, so he doesn’t have to worry about this, but True Mates… think about twilight and imprinting, not the creepy like ‘i need to be around you 24/7’ but a sweet ‘i know you're my forever, and i can wait until you are ready’. So even though they know they are in love, Erica and Boyd are waiting until she is eighteen, in eleven months, to do anything about it. As far as how I deal with her being in the public eye, I don’t, she does. She chose to do the stage thing, and she handles the public and photographic world much better than I did at her age, so kudos to her.”

VB: “I do love my Erica.” 

Derek: “Dude, we know.”

Dean: “And you are waiting until she is eighteen, and being all legal about it.”

VB: “Back to the questions, Soren, you’ve publicly stated many times that you have another sibling out there, would you be comfortable with him coming on tour, or would you like to protect him from the world you live in?”

Soren: Snorting, “I’d like to know what world that person lives in. Honey, it’s all teh same damn world. I love my little brother, which is why I don’t drag him into this life. He knows I’m on the road, and he knows I travel with werewolves, my father knows. Obviously it’s not some great secret. I would be honored to have him with me, to know that he was taking up the fight for not only equal rights, but for people everywhere to really take the time to understand that werewolves aren’t bad creatures, neither are werecoyotes, werepanthers, vampires in most cases, you know, they aren’t monsters unless we make them into monsters. Humans have done more evil in this world than anyone supernatural being. To my little brother, who I know the moment he saw my face on the cover, I love you, Mischief, and you always have a home with me, when you want it. It’s not something you have to do, sometimes being a human is enough.”

VB: “Well, that wraps us up. Let’s get that food and picture taking underway!”

Stiles laughed at the image of Boyd clapping his hands and looking completely done with the whole thing. By the time he made it home, his dad was already on the phone, no doubt with Scott’s mom. And for a moment Stiles seriously entertained not even bothering to check in. But, then Noah saw him, eyes zeroing in, and he hung up the phone with hurried goodbyes. “Stiles.”

“Hey dad.”

“Soren called earlier to make sure if you got the magazine, you knew that she’d tell you exactly who she was dating the moment she could, she thinks their phones are still tapped.” Noah muttered. “Activist groups are always a little worried about things like that.”

Stiles shrugged. “It’s Laura Hale, you’d have to be a fool to not notice the way they gravitate to each other.”

Noah snorted, “Well, apparently idiots thought the same thing about Daryl and Dean. If only they could see Daryl with Deputy Grimes, and Dean with Cas.” As if Castiel had heard his name mentioned, he materialized in the kitchen. “Speaking of, to what do we owe this visit?”

“Uhm, Dean wanted to know if you guys wanted to watch the show in DC tonight?” Castiel asked, his wings still fluttering behind him. “And if Scott and Melissa might also like to go.”

“Sure I’m game.” Stiles grinned, “Let me go change, dad call Melissa back!” 

Noah rolled his eyes. “Of course he’s in, any reason Dean sent you and not Sam’s boyfriend - what’s his name Gabe? The Archangel of tricks that Stiles just adores outsmarting?”

“Gabe is in Paris right now, picking up the ring Laura is proposing to Soren with. And I’ve already taken Rick, Carl and Jude out to Daryl, before you ask. I stopped there first, because I knew that you’d have to take time to get Melissa here.” Castiel grinned. “Not many ex-hunters are with angels, just like not many werewolves date law enforcement.” He wiggled his eyebrows, and Noah rolled his muttering under his breath about angels and crazy people.

Melissa and Scott both wanted to go, so Castiel popped them over to the McCall house, then to DC. The concert hall was already stocked full of so many bodies that Noah was fairly sure they were breaking some fire codes, but chose to ignore it. He couldn’t help but grin at the large pack, as it milled around behind the stage. The Greene family was a wolf family from Georgia, who had helped Daryl understand his alpha role. Hershel was a beta, with two daughters - Maggie who was married to a fellow beta, Glenn, and Bethany who was engaged to a family friend Noah-Gage Anders. Abraham and Sasha Ford were werecats, one a red lion and the other a black lioness, with them Sasha’s brother Tyrese and his wife Carol, who was remarkably human, and her daughters from a previous marriage - Sophie, Mika, and Lizzie all sparks - which meant they could be witches someday.

Merle had his arm slung around Michonne Anders, Noah’s older sister, the pair were strange. Merle was wild and free, Michonne was calculating and cold, together they had a son Andre, who was a ball of concentrated werewolf ninja energy. Jesus Rovia and Aaron Raleigh, both mages, who spent a lot of time as surrogate emissaries to Daryl or Derek when they needed it, were standing aloof from the others, with wide grins on their faces. Charlie and Meg who were renowned photographers (Bradbury and Masters) stood shoulder to shoulder, Meg was a third generation demon. Fergus MacLeod, he prefered to be called Crowley, a first generation demon, stood next to his mother Rowena, a true blue witch, the pair probably the oldest in attendance, Rowena had her arms around a boy named Kevin Tram whose fingers were laced through Jesus Rovia’s. Kevin was a prophet of the lord. 

Benny Lafitte had his arms tight around Jo Harvelle, Benny was a vampire from the south, and Jo a legacy hunter like Sam and Dean. Ellen Harvelle, Jo’s mother, stood side by side with Bobby Singer, her husband and former hunter himself. He had pretty much raised Sam and Dean. Jody Mills and Donna Haskum stood with their adoptive daughters, Claire Novak, Krissy and Alex Mills. All were human, but trained hunters, and worked heavily in bringing in supernatural creatures that stepped out of bounds. Gabriel and Sam were smashed together with wide grins on their faces. Lydia Martin, the banshee who had punched Soren, was standing with her girlfriend, Allison Argent, also a legacy hunter. Kira the Kitsune, as Noah Stilinski called her in his mind, was standing next to Isaac, the pair grinning at each other as they talked animatedly about pokemon. Ethan Craver, werewolf, and Jackson Reyes were deep in making out, while Aiden Craver and Danny the Hawaiian were doing the same, Malia Tate, a long time favorite of Scott and Stiles darted towards the humans as Castiel moved to Dean’s side.

Noah caught Daryl in his side view, with Judith in his arms, and Rick’s arms around him, Carl talking animatedly to Cora Hale, who had only recently been liberated from a Creatures Camp. Derek was skidding up to Stiles’ a wide smile on his face as he embraced the boy. “You smell good.” Derek laughed, as Stiles squeaked. 

In the middle of everything Laura was dropping to one knee, and Soren was crying, her whole body shaking with excitement, as she screamed “YES!” The whole stage sprouted flowers, and Noah was once again reminded that while both Soren and Stiles looked human, neither were in fact human. He would blame it on his no good great-grandmother and her deal with Crowley, but it wasn’t actually worth it. He looked around to see Derek leading Stiles away, a smile playing on both their faces, and he groaned. “I am never having grandchildren.”

“Do you believe in magic?” Melissa whispered, “Because twenty years ago, this wouldn’t have happened, all this love in one room - legal rights for same sex couples, legal rights for supernatural creatures, legal rights for interspecies marriage, Noah - this is everything Claudia and Sophia fought for, everything Rafael ever wanted, once I knew what he was.” Melissa linked their hands together, “The times, my dear are a’changing.”

Noah felt a laugh bubble up from his lips, just as someone he didn’t quite recognized bumped into him, “Hey, isn’t that your daughter?” He followed the arch of the man’s wrist, to see Soren, her whole body alive with color, and wildflowers sprouting from the floor of the stage, her laugh was magical, it sounded almost like wind chimes dancing, and the ocean hitting the sand all rolled up into one.

“Yeah, that’s mine, who do you belong to?” Noah asked, carefully.

“I’m Allison’s father, her and Lydia have been together for years, it looks to me like this might be the generation to change the world.” The man grinned, “Chris Argent, reformed hunter, friend of Dean and Sam Winchester, were-creature activist, and officer of the Supernatural Task Force. You must be Noah Stilinski, I met your deputy earlier.” He motioned towards Rick.

“He’s a good man.” Noah nodded.

“No, they are better, everyone in this room right here is better souls than I ever was, than probably you were, no offense, sir. Everyone in this room, they know love, and they know regardless of what greets them when the curtain comes up, they have each other, did you know that they are all members of every single Equal Rights movement, this… they are powerful without being different.” Chris grinned. “They are going to be the souls that change the world for the better, better than our generation ever could.”

Noah looked sidelong at the man, before tossing an arm over his shoulder, and over Melissa’s. “Ain’t that the truth.” He hummed, watching as the pack moved around, as everyone embraced, and as love seemed to dance through the air. Stiles and Derek came into view, the younger boy tucked to Derek’s side, a wide grin on his face, and a fresh hickey on his neck. Noah rolled his eyes, but caught Laura and Soren in an embrace. “Love you girls.” He kissed there temples, and let the pack reabsorb them.


End file.
